


Survey Corps on ice

by Livz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Secret Santa 2017, Ice Skating, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livz/pseuds/Livz
Summary: On a winter day, Eren persuades Levi to go ice skating. It turns out that Levi is not ice skating's strongest.





	Survey Corps on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunset_Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Butterflies/gifts).



Sometimes Levi wondered if he chose the wrong time to fall in love, though he was sure love was the one matter in his life where he never had a choice. In a cruel world where you don’t know who you’ll lose by the end of the day, if you survive to find out that is. With no guarantee that their living hell will ever come to an end. Under these circumstances, is there even a right time to begin with? A happy ever after? Perhaps it doesn’t matter he thought. If you waste your time thinking about how it’ll all end you won’t get to enjoy the present. Levi felt spoiled. Finding joy in the present was such a ridiculous luxury. But he took advantage of every opportunity and stored every moment big or small in his heart. Sweet memories to relive when the time came, to make the end less bitter. That day was one of them.

Levi was always up first but he never left the bed until Eren was awake too. They rarely had the chance to sleep together so he wanted to make the most of it. He laid there, in his lover’s embrace, listening to his rhythmic breathing, his hand combing through his soft long brown locks. Finally Eren would wake up, a small smile would appear in his face, but he’d keep his eyes closed and mumble:

“Mornin’”.

“It’s snowing”.

“Really?!” Eren jumped, his eyes widening as if he wasn’t asleep a few seconds ago and took a look out the window.

“Wow” he breathed. Outside, the ground was covered by a thin layer of white and snowflakes were still falling from the sky softly.

“It’s just snow” Levi chuckled and yawned.

“I love it. When I was little I used to drag Armin outside with me whenever it had snowed and we’d do all sorts of things. It was so much fun. We’d end up with a cold and Mikasa would scold us for rolling around in the snow of course”.

Eren’s nostalgic look when he talked about his childhood was difficult for Levi to bear. It’s not that he didn’t love to hear all the stories. Those were amusing and they taught him more about Eren. The reality that all of this was ripped away from him was what hurt. And Levi understood how he felt because he knew a thing or two about having things ripped away from you. Even though he never had what people would call “a happy childhood” life has still gifted him with people that made it a bit easier to endure. People he’d always hold dear.

One thing though Levi knew about his lover is that he’d never be satisfied with a life inside the walls, be it happy or sad, peaceful or disturbed. And that was something they had in common. That’s why, no matter what, they’d never stop fighting for their freedom. 

Levi took a deep breath because he knew what he was about to propose couldn’t possibly end in his favor.

“We can still go outside and play you know” he cocked an eyebrow as Eren looked at him with curious eyes. He really did have the most stunning expressive eyes. Levi could get lost looking at them for eternity. Get swallowed in the sea they resembled so much…He was getting off track.

“Anyway we could just take the brats er’ Armin and Mikasa I mean or however else wants to join and endorse in whatever…activities brats like you do in the snow I guess”.

Levi feared Eren’s eyeballs would explode.

“For real? Oh Gods, we’re going to have so much fun! We’ll make a giant snowman, the biggest that has ever been made, 10 meter class at least” Eren wiggled his eyebrows at his joke to which Levi responded by rolling his eyes “Have you ever built a snowman Levi?”

Levi shook his head. “Never heard of any men made of snow”.

“Oh my Gods Levi I just had the best idea” Eren gasped and he looked almost devilishly excited.

“I’m not sure I want to hear it”.

“Don’t be silly! When I was little, I used to own a pair of ice skates, they were a gift from one of my father’s clients. Armin, Mikasa and I would walk to lake Uvera, which was frozen four months of the year. We took turns using the ice skates. We had become experts! They’ve opened a center in lake Treenar in Stohess. They even provide the skates! And I know this because I once heard a girl talking about it with her mother. And I dreamed of going to the interior just to visit this place ever since. That’s where we should go if we’re having a day off”.

Levi felt lost. He had understood about half of what Eren had just said and it must have been evident because after a long silence, he burst out laughing. 

When he finally was able to speak he wiped a tear from his eye and said “You’ve never heard of ice skating either?”

“I think the answer to that one is obvious kid”.

“I’ve heard that the rich kids in Sina go ice skating every week…Surely you must have heard something about it at some point”.

“I’ll have to remind you that I lived under them not among them”.

“Fair enough. Well…How do I explain this…Ice skating is a uh thing you do on ice, duh, where you have to wear special shoes that have blades so that you can slide around easily. If you’re really advanced you can also dance. When you get the hang of it it almost feels as if you’re flying. The feeling doesn’t compare to the 3D maneuver one but still”.

“So we’ll just balance on knife shoes and move around on a frozen lake. This sounds utterly pointless, not to mention dangerous”.

“Well when you put it like that...I promise you it’s fun and there is no risk involved!”

Levi stayed silent for a long moment as he stared at Eren’s anticipating eyes. Finally he sighed and gave in.

“Okay. Okay if it makes you happy we can go”.

Eren squealed and he wasn’t even mad about it. He grabbed both Levi’s cheeks and leant in for a kiss.

When they broke apart Eren was smiling from one ear to another and beaming like a kid who had just been given candy.  
Sometimes Levi forgot how young and full of life Eren still was. Sure he was now a soldier and he had witnessed and experienced traumatizing things but he hadn’t lost the spirit that Levi fell for.

“I have to convince Erwin to let everyone have a day off. After all everyone deserves it. You go tell your friends if they want to come. Just make sure to not make a big fuss about it. Keep it between yourselves. We can’t exactly bring the whole Survey Corps like some sort of excursion”.

Eren was already up and dressing himself. 

“Sure thing”.

When they were both ready they left the room to go down to the dining area for breakfast.

When Eren took his usual seat in the 104th table there were the usual snickers and knowing looks. It always happened when Eren didn’t sleep in the military barracks with them because at this point they’ve all figured out where he was on those nights. And well, the multiple hickeys that decorated his neck in the morning didn’t exactly help the situation. But Eren had gone past the point of being embarrassed by now.

Levi got his tray and chose a seat next to the Commander.

“Good morning Levi” Erwin spoke in his deep voice and gave a small smile.

The man always looked impeccable even in the morning and that was more than annoying. Levi knew for sure that he couldn’t be getting adequate sleep. He knew because he never slept more than three hours himself. Sometimes he’d catch him working at 3 am when he’d walk past his office to go make some tea. How was it that he managed to look so awake and fresh every day when Levi looked like he’d been punched in the face what with those dark circles under his eyes? It was infuriating.

“Morning. I need you to announce that we’re having the day off”.

“Are we now?” Erwin faked surprise. “May I ask why”?

“Tch”. Levi gritted his teeth. 

“Because I’m taking Eren and the brats ice blading. In Stohess”.

“You mean ice skating”.

“Yeah. That”.

“Did I just hear ice skating?!” Hange nearly shouted and sat next to Levi, banging her tray loudly on the table and almost knocking its contents out.

“Shh control yourself woman! There’s no need for everyone to hear about this”. Levi had hoped to avoid this but he knew it was practically impossible. "Looks like I have to babysit four eyes too. Cool." he thought. 

“So you want me to give everyone a whole day off training so you and Eren can go on a date”.

“It won’t be a date! All the brats will come with and I’m also planning to bring my squad. Come on Erwin everyone’s been working really hard we can have a break”.

“Yes bravo Levi I’m in!” Hange started clapping and some people turned and gave her weird looks.

“Alright. I agree with you we all need some time to rest. I’d give money to watch you ice skate but unfortunately I have to stay here and do paper work as always. Commanders don’t get to have breaks”.

***

And so, after a 40 minute travel in the carriages they found themselves in the ice rink wearing for once normal clothes and not soldier uniforms. They had all put their ice skates on and had started to slide on the ice. No one had tried it before except Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Hange so they were hesitant and holding each other’s hands for support. But with little tiny steps they started to feel more comfortable.

Levi however had a major problem. He took one step on the ice, immediately lost his balance and fell on his back. He was momentarily shocked, the air sucked out of his lungs so he just stayed there.

Eren rushed to his side.

“Levi are you okay?” he offered a hand and raised Levi up who immediately took hold of him by his soldiers and nearly knocked both of them down. Eren couldn’t help laughing. Levi scoffed.

“Stop laughing you devil. You didn’t tell me it was going to be so slippery”.

That made Eren laugh even harder. 

“Well it’s ice, what did you expect?”

“Tch. I’ll just get out and watch you”. He let go of Eren and tried to turn away, only to fall down again.  
Eren was having trouble breathing.

Hange slid past them in an incredible speed. “Hey is that Levi on the ground?” she yelled.

“How is she doing so well?” Levi complained.

“Come on. You just need a little bit of practice. How do you think I managed to do this? You know how clumsy I am. Mikasa may be a natural but I had to gain many bruises before I could finally ice skate without falling down a million times” Eren said as he helped Levi on his feet again.

“Just hold my hand and we’ll go slow”.

Levi took Eren’s hand and they started with baby steps. He had an iron grip but Eren didn’t seem to mind.  
Hange passed them again. “Awww Levi do you want me to hold the other hand?”

“Shut up”. 

As time passed, Levi started to get the hang of it and he was able to ice skate without Eren’s help. He didn’t let him leave his side though.

Eren looked at Levi who was flailing his arms around, struggling to keep his balance and smiled softly. 

“What?” Eren swore he saw a blush creep up on his cheeks.

“Nothing”.

“No tell me”.

“It’s just weird because I’m so used to you being perfect at everything. It’s actually kind of cute to see you struggle for once”.

Now Levi was definitely blushing.

“Shut up. This was your stupid idea”.

“You have to admit that it’s pretty fun though”.

“It’s only fun because you’re here”.

Now it was Eren’s time to blush.

Everyone else seemed to be having fun as well. Petra and Olouo were skating side by side and arguing about something. He had fallen down about fifteen times and bitten his tongue in the process. Armin had approached Annie and they were having a discussion. She was actually smiling. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he saw her smile. Ymir and Historia were holding hands, skating alongside Reiner and Bertholt. As for Sasha and Connie…they were preparing to race each other across the lake.  
When Jean clapped his hands they took off going as fast as their legs could go. It was actually a funny scene, to see them both manically move their arms and legs, a wild and determined expression on their faces. Connie managed to win but he couldn’t stop fast enough so he face planted on the fence. He ended up with a bloodied nose. Gunther and Erd who witnessed it, nearly fainted from laughter but eventually they got him out and tended to his nose.

“I’m tired do you wanna get out?” 

“Gods, yes” Levi sighed from relief.

They returned their skates and joined everyone else who were gathered outside the rink, watching Mikasa give a show.

She danced, performing pirouettes and jumps elegantly. Her form was excellent and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Everyone was left open mouthed and in awe. Eren caught Jean drooling.

Levi nudged Eren with his elbow.

“I’m pretty sure I have bruises all over my body now”.

“Hey you didn’t do so bad for a first time”.

“Don’t lie”.

Eren threw his head back and laughed. Levi couldn’t help but smirk.

He wanted to relive that day forever. He wanted Eren to never stop smiling. But all he could do is let himself pretend that this was their reality, their everyday life.

“We should come here again”.

Eren looked at him surprised.

“Really? Well I don’t think that’s very possible but-“

“Promise me that we’ll ice skate at least one more time” Levi cut him off and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his broad chest.

Eren placed his chin on Levi’s head and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. He wasn’t used to such sudden displays of affection from Levi.

“Sure thing”.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! I hope you enjoyed your gift shingeki-no-king-jj :D


End file.
